


sinatra is good ambiance

by toastyboi



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, and something i wrote for my friend, its short, theyre like... after a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboi/pseuds/toastyboi
Summary: hes so soft like a pillow. a pillow you want to make out with





	sinatra is good ambiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llovellyllady56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/gifts).



First dates are supposed to be simple. First dates are supposed to happen with little to no conflict, maybe a simple hand-hold at the movie theater. That’s what they got, but then a first date evolved into a first meaningful hug, which evolved into crying on both ends, which then finally (thank god) lead to the two of them sitting quietly, and peacefully, on Yuudai’s couch. 

Yuudai was tired, but his nerves were tingling too much for him to focus on falling asleep. Taisei had gotten himself comfortable up in the corner of the couch with a nosey Hime sniffing lightly at his shirt. At first Yuudai had tried to keep a reasonable distance between them, but they had already gone on a date, so boundaries were already slowly starting to be broken. Besides, he didn’t want to come off looking like he didn’t enjoy the date (which he really, really had). It didn’t take long for the two of them to migrate closer to each other, shoulders subtly pressed up with their fingers skirting around actually brushing into one another. 

Feeling giddy and rather relaxed, Taisei leaned his head over until it was resting gently against Yuudai’s. He kept the contact light, just in case he wasn’t into it. Not surprisingly, Yuudai was very much into it, but the contact made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. After a steady moment of uncertainty as to what he should be doing, he settled his head gently back against Taisei’s shoulder. Their fingers brushed again, but this time neither of them tried to pull away. Taisei’s pinky curled sweetly around Yuudai’s, and that was how they stayed. 

A radio was thrumming lightly in the background, simple music settling into the apartment’s creaky walls. Hime had found a comfortable position resting against both of their laps, and Yuudai suddenly forgot the passage of regular time. His focus was entirely on how Taisei smelled like tea tree oil and clothing softener, and how his hair was brushing up against his cheek with every exhale. His nose was weirdly pressed up against his shoulder which made for a prime shirt-smelling position, but he wasn’t going to be weird about it. The hand that wasn’t already occupied with Taisei’s was curled against the couch as he tried to get an honest grip on reality. His face felt hot, and he was sure Taisei could feel it practically radiating up at him. They were so still it was almost like they had fallen asleep, but then fucker mc’moneybags decided to pipe up and ruin their moment. 

“I should probably get going. Not that I don’t want to be here! I just, uh,” he was floundering for some sort of reasoning, not wanting to seem like he was off-put by the idea of resting with Yuudai on the couch. “I have work. And I don’t have any of my suits here, which would make coming into the office really awkward. Unless It was a costume day, but I really don’t think--”

“I get it.” Yuudai’s head slowly raised off of Taisei’s shoulder, now exposed to the elements. “Just.. yeah, don’t worry about it. Come on.” As he dragged himself up, he realized that the pinky around his had become an entire hand nearly pulling him down. When he looked back, Taisei had this starstruck expression on his face. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were filled with such adoration that Yuudai felt his heart clench. His ears felt hot and he was more than sure his face looked obnoxious. Taisei got up from the couch after a second or two of silence, idly giving Yuudai’s hand a squeeze. Hime was disrupted, but she’d deal with it.   
They walked over to the door, as silent as ever. Taisei patted his pocket to make sure he had everything, then turned on the ball of his heel to face Yuudai again. Their fingers were still loosely curled around one another and the almost scrunched expression on Yuudai’s face nearly had his knees giving out. The softness of the pink in his cheeks coupled with the music filtering out into the empty hallway really made him focus in on the moment. He didn’t realize he was leaning in until his nose brushed with Yuudai’s. 

It was too late for backing out then (not like either of them wanted to). They kept the kiss simple, just a sweet press of the lips. The corner of Taisei’s mouth twitched up into a smile which made Yuudai give a short hum of approval. What was a rough first kiss slowly turned into something softer, a gentle push and pull until they both broke for decency’s sake. Unable to resist, Taisei left one more peck against his chin, then straightened himself out.

Yuudai had the same expression of adoration, though his was a little more reserved. He barely made eye contact, but Taisei could accept that for now. After pulling his hand back, he beamed down at him, all giddy and lightheaded. 

“See you later, Yuudai!” And then he was gone. 

Yuudai shut the door to the apartment and leaned his forehead against it, groaning at the way the cold wood contrasted against his hot forehead. Hime came brustling by him, rubbing herself up against his leg. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, sliding a hand down his face. He needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u read this pls tell me what i could write more im having a significant writers block


End file.
